


God of Jealousy (Loki x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loki is v angry and ready to kick some ass, Other, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Loki gets jealous and gets a little way too aggressive about it.





	God of Jealousy (Loki x Reader)

Tonight, you were going to one of Tony Stark's parties with Natasha, one of your best friends in fact. You were preparing to get yourself dressed, you looked yourself in the mirror when suddenly Natasha appeared besides you.

"Natasha! You scared the shit out me. Well, how do I look?" You asked her, as she seemed to look astounded looking into your direction.

"Not going to lie, Y/N. You look absolutely stunning. Loki's gonna fall head over heels for you for sure when he sees you." Natasha suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. You blushed at her comment and response, as your eyes went wide.

"Thank you, Natasha. You look gorgeous as well, but wait a second.. Loki's coming to one of Tony's parties? But isn't he enemies with like half of the people attending?" You questioned, double checking your clothing and hair.

"I don't know, Y/N. Thor thought it was a good idea to have him over for one of his parties for once. It's good for you though, with your huge crush on him, right?" Natasha teased, as you lightly bumped her on the shoulder.

"I.. don't have a crush on him, he just.. has those gorgeous eyes and charming smile. Don't even start with me with that neck and hands. Uh oh." You admitted, blushing covering your head with your hands, as Natasha smirked at you.

"Come on, let's go downstairs before your face turns into a cherry or something." Natasha joked, grabbing you by the hand dragging you into the elevator.

As you got in the elevator with Natasha, you saw a man who you didn't recognize at first but then realized that you remember that his name was Pietro Maximoff, a speedy blonde with a charming Sokovian accent.

Pietro stared at you with amazement looking you up and down "I don't mean to interrupt, but you look beautiful, Y/N. Maybe you'd like to share a dance with me later?" Pietro suggested, as you saw Natasha grind her teeth together.

"I'll definitely think about it. Thank you, Pietro." You responded, smiling at him as the elevator doors opened up to booming music and people crowded around everywhere.

As soon as you stepped out of the elevator, you watched as what it seemed like everyone stared at you in utter amazement, some of them biting their lips. You and Natasha go to grab a drink, as Thor walks up into your two's direction.

"Good evening, Y/N and Natasha. You two enjoying the party?" Thor asked, taking a sip of his drink you both simultaneously nodded your head.

"Hey Thor, do you know when Loki is coming? Y/N is looking for him." Natasha asked, taking a sip of her drink, rising her eyebrows at you.

"Ah yes! Loki shall be arriving soon. He'll probably be here very shortly." Thor answered, smiling at you politely.

Almost on cue, you saw a dark haired man with a very nice fitted suit and black pants, who was obviously Loki Laufeyson. You couldn't help but stare and admire his beauty, until Natasha lightly touched your shoulder. 

"Come on, Y/N. Go get him if you want him." Natasha advised, as you took a deep breath. "You're right.. this is it.. I'm gonna do it." You choked out, walking into Loki's direction as Pietro appeared almost in a complete surprise. 

You jumped at his sudden appearance "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, so about that dance?" Pietro asked, as you gulped looking at Loki. You stared at Pietro's heartfelt blue eyes for a moment, for some reason you couldn't just refuse him so you nodded your head. Pietro grappled your hand softly, pulling you to the dance floor.

As Pietro was pulling you to the dance floor, you saw Loki eye you from the corner of your eye. Pietro put his hands on your shoulders, pulling you closer "Do you know how to dance?" Pietro questioned you, you quickly responded by shaking your head.

"I can help you, I mean if you don't mind." Pietro suggested, pulling you closer where your lips almost touch. You eyed Loki again, this time he had his hands clenched into a fist with a look of complete anger in his eyes.

"I.. don't mind." You answered, as Pietro grabbed your hand twirling you around. You smiled at him, eyeing Loki once again as he seemed to hustle towards you two.

"Get away from them." Loki said sternly but aggressively, stepping in between you two what seemed like he was about to hit Pietro. "Stop, Loki!" You yelled, echoing a bunch of people to stare at the three of you.

"Is this your boyfriend or something, Y/N? You could of told me that." Pietro questioned, staring into your direction. "He's--he's not my boyfriend, I just have had a huge crush on him for years!" You blurted out, the whole room went silent as you reluctantly looked at Loki with wide eyes planted on his face.

"You have feelings for me, Y/N?" Loki questioned, as you muttered swear words under your breath before taking a deep breath "Yes, Loki! For years I have been wanting to tell you. You just never got the hint." You admitted, turning to Natasha, who looked absolutely shocked of the events of what just happened.

"I should probably go. I apologize for interrupting.. well whatever this is." Pietro said, before heading off into a different direction.

"Perhaps, we should talk about this somewhere else, maybe more private?" Loki suggested, you nodded your head. You two walked to the elevator, as people stared at you and Loki with looks of shock.

"I wanted you all to myself, Y/N." Loki demanded angrily, brushing his hair back with his hands. 

"I'm sorry, Loki. I had no idea you felt--" You tried to compromise the situation, but you felt a pair of lips smash against yours, interrupting what you were saying.

Your fingers traced through his face, as your lips were attached to his. You felt a pair of arms aggressively push you against a wall, as Loki's body moved closer towards yours, feeling the body heat of his.

Loki teasingly rubbed his bulge through his pants onto your thigh, caressing his fingers close in between your legs "Come on give it to me, babygirl. Spread your legs for me." Loki commanded, sliding his fingers in between your thighs.

You did as commanded, spreading your legs wide as Loki slipped his fingers by your vagina, pressing his fingers against your clit fast. You moaned, while you began to drip onto his fingers.

"You're already dripping? How pitiful. I always wanted to witness what you were like when you came anyways, sweetheart." Loki said softly, pressing his finger against your vagina harder, thus you dripping more.

Loki slipped his fingers by your thigh, gripping onto it "Excellent, I believe it's time for your treat." Loki said smirking at you, standing up, slowly but teasingly dropping down his pants.

You were immediately greeted by Loki's bulging dick "Kneel. Now." Loki demanded, as you followed as demanded and got on your knees with your eyes glued onto his dick. You grappled onto his dick almost instantly, squeezing it gently.

"Don't tease me, my dear. Just go get it if you want it so bad." Loki advised, as you continued to have your eyes glued on his dick for a moment before gripping on the bottom of his dick then sucking gently on the head.

You heard soft moans from Loki, as you sucked softly on the head of his dick "Don't stop. Keep going." Loki said, as you continued to suck faster, meanwhile Loki tilted his head back in pleasure.

"Looks like I'm not going to last long either, Y/N." Loki said, smirking at you, before tilting his head back and moaning some more "Oooh fuck!" Loki yelled out, as you sucked harder on his dick.

You felt the warm white liquid crawl down your throat, as you saw Loki tilt back while moaning slightly louder than before. "How does it taste? You enjoy it?" Loki questioned, opening his eyes slightly looking at you.

"Yes--Yes I loved it." You choked out, as Loki grins at you "Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Loki said, before slowly pulling his dick out of your mouth, then putting it right besides your vagina.

Before you knew it, Loki thrusts his dick inside your vagina hard. You practically scream his name, in sudden excitement. God, you knew someone definitely would have been able to hear you but you didn't care. You just wanted to get fucked. Hard.

Loki thrusts harder into your vagina, as you let out louder moans. You swung your hips back, as you felt your pussy throb in utter pleasure. Loki smirks at you, while you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Loki thrusts into you quickly, against a wall. You grabbed the back of his hair, playfully pulling on it, as you tilt your head back against the wall.

You heard an abrupt pound on the door, as it swung open. You were immediately greeted by a shocked and slightly angry Tony Stark "Seriously guys, why did you HAVE to do it in my tower?" Tony asked, face-palming while covering his eyes for a moment "If you don't mind, could you please get dressed and either go back downstairs or do whatever you crazy kids do." Tony continued his statement, as Loki looked at him with a confused expression. 

"Kid? I would like to let you know that I am in fact 1,000 years old. So technically, I am older than anybody on this planet." Loki commented, glaring at Tony

"In human years, you're only 17. Try again, buddy." Tony said, smirking devilishly at Loki as he rolled his eyes at him as a response.

"I probably should go. Maybe we could meet up later? I could possibly take you to Asgard if you would like sometime?" Loki questioned, as you smiled and nodded your head. Loki stepped closer to you giving you a kiss on your forehead, before walking out of the room. You smiled brightly and walked out of the room as well. That had to be the craziest experience you have ever experienced, but you couldn't wait for what came next.


End file.
